Silver Mycroft
Name: Silver Mycroft Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''587 (Appears in his early 20s) '''Height: '''6'3" '''Weight: '''170 lbs '''Species/Race: Nanid Construct-Shapeshifter (Neko Feline as his Default shape) (Nanids are a species of nanoscopically sized alien insects that cluster together in the billions to form a sentient mass capable of shifting to just about any form. They can be found just about anywhere in the universe in different forms.) Description: '''Silver is rather thin for his height, with dark silver fur and longer spiky hair in a lighter shade of silver on his head. His pants are made of a very heavy brown canvas-like material with a woven gold belt made of strengthened silk, an Open vest with long sleeves made of a sky blue fabric with gold trim in the same material as his belt. Despite his Feline appearance: he doesn't have a very definitive Muzzle, only protruding a little bit out from his face. His ears are long and pointed with deep blood red eyes and 2 inch long claws in his fingers that he can retract at will. '''Physical Powers/Abilities 1 - Swordsmanship Silver has trained for decades in the use of a sword and Shield in Melee combat. After he left his home: he fell out of using a conventional Shield: more only creating one when he needed to out of his Shadow Magic. Special Powers/Abilities 1 - Restricted Shapeshifting Due to his Nanid Physiology: he has the ability to shapeshift to just about any shape and form so long as it has the same weight as he does and doesn't spread his form too thin. Limitations: The largest thing he can turn into is the equivalent of a bus, but it will still weigh only 170 lbs and his mass will be spread dangerously thin at this size: to the point a brisk breeze will tear him apart. Special Powers/Abilities 2 - Shadowmancy Silver has the ability to turn just about any shadow into a Physical Semi-Liquid material, similar in consistency to thick oil when not constrained to a shape. When the material is constrained: its strength can be anything up to that of plate steel depending on the darkness of the shadow being used. Silver cannot use shadows cast by reflective surfaces (i.e. a Shadow cast by something illuminated by a Mirror he can't control.) or shadows cast through glass. He can only control natural unobstructed shadows. ''<-- Inventory --> '' 1: Dusk '''- Silver's Custom sword: Forged with his own Shadow powers and capable of channeling his powers through the steel. Made with lightened and hardened steel, it is capable of creating an edge of shadow much sharper than steel alone can manage. While the blade is 2' long and the hilt is the same length: it can have an extended blade made of shadow up to 7' long like an oversized Claymore. '''2: Stone of Shadows ''-''' '''A small jet black stone about the size of a tennis ball Silver keeps on hand. It has the ability to store a small amount of shadow within itself: giving silver a source of shadow anywhere he goes (albeit a small amount). '''History: '''Silver was born on a Nanic Spawn world Mycroft and ejected in his hivestone to a world occupied by Neko Felines where he grew up. Due to the worlds lack of advanced technology: he quickly became very skilled in the use of swords and bladed weapons, even learning how to forge them himself. When he was 30, he discovered an ancient shrine on the world that described the art of using the Shadows as a powerful ally. Rather than destroy the shrine as the tribe he was raised with told him to: he studied it and mastered it's knowledge for his own use before destroying it to keep the knowledge from anyone else. When he turned 80 though (More than 3 times the native race's natural lifespan): he was severely wounded in a tribal battle and left for dead on the battlefield. No more than an hour later: he was fully recovered. He thought it was his shadow powers saving him, but then it didn't stop. Impaled on a spear, trampled by an Equine from a rival tribe, having his neck broken, poisoned by an assassin, all injuries that should have killed him he recovered from. One day: he discovered he could ingest foods just by touching them rather than physically eating them. He then found out about his Nanid Biology by accident when he reflexively lengthened his claws to nearly a foot long to stop a sword attack by one of his own tribesman trying to take his position. Rather than face the tribal council when forced to reveal his powers, as magic was forbidden in his tribe: he fled and found a third tribe who's technology was by far more advanced than the others. Using this to his advantage: silver disgused himself by shapeshifting into a completely different species and made a new home in the society, however: after more than 300 years of intermingling with the technology and learning the new lifestyle: silver became fascinated with other worlds. Wanting to see these worlds for himself: he stashed himself aboard a Space flight hidden in his Nanid Hivestone he recovered from the tribe he was raised in: along with his Sword Dusk and his Stone of Shadows. But when the shuttle was catastrophically damaged with a Meteorite collision: silver's Hivestone was sent spinning blindly into space for a little more than a century before landing on another planet. '''Player information:'Suraki is generally insane: having grown up in Australia in a corner of the country where the weather changes when you blink, practically. Newbie RPer, Little practical experience, Always good for a laugh.